1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a backlight assembly capable of enabling easy narrow bezel design and easily radiating heat generated from a light source, and a liquid crystal display device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, among a variety of display devices, liquid crystal display devices have been used the most owing to characteristics of excellent image quality, light weight, slim profile, and low power consumption. Such liquid crystal display devices require a backlight assembly that emits light to a liquid crystal panel.
A backlight assembly may be classified into a vertical type and an edge type according to the position of a light source. The vertical type backlight assembly is configured such that a light source is located at a rear surface of a liquid crystal panel, and the edge type backlight assembly is configured such that a light source is located at a lateral surface of a liquid crystal panel.
With the recent trend towards a larger size and higher resolution, studies to reduce the volume and weight of a liquid crystal display device have been actively conducted. There is a demand for narrow bezel design.
However, a conventional edge type backlight assembly has a disadvantage due to a heat-radiating pad and an LED housing that are used to radiate heat generated from a light source to the outside. The heat-radiating pad and the LED housing may increase not only the thickness of a bezel region, but also a heat-radiating path, causing deterioration in heat-radiation efficiency.